


Until Death Do Us Part

by lorna_mf



Series: x malec oneshots x [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Boys In Love, Clary Fray & Alec Lightwood Friendship, Insecure Alec Lightwood, M/M, Magnus Bane & Clary Fray Friendship, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, but mainly just love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 12:42:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14402367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorna_mf/pseuds/lorna_mf
Summary: This based off the newest 3x06 promoAlec’s just sad because he doesn’t want to become a burden to Magnus and doesn’t want to just be a memory in Magnus’ little box.Magnus just wants to love Alec and stay in the here and nowsome malec angst and malec love





	Until Death Do Us Part

_****"I'm immortal!_  
_It's not as if I have a choice!_  
_I can't change what I am, and neither can you."_

———

"I'm not a child Magnus." Alec almost growled.

"Then stop acting like one!" Magnus shouted. He put a hand on his mouth. He couldn't believe he'd just shouted at Alec like that. "No, Alexander, wait come back! Alec please, Alec-" He pleaded as the shadowhunter stood up and stormed out of the loft, slamming the door behind him.

Magnus groaned and put his face in hands. It was all going so well. Alec had made a beautiful breakfast, and they hadn't even talked about the box since the night before. Until of course, Alec brought it up again. It was exactly something that Magnus enjoyed looking at. It was just a reminder of centuries of heart break that had crushed Magnus ever so slowly, break up by break up. And then Alec came along like a shining angel in his darkest hours. Magnus had said it so many times before. _"This is the one! It's true love this time."_ And almost every time, it hadn't gone quite the way her wanted to. He gave everything, and got only a few years in return. Whether it was unrequited love, fear, disgust or him outliving them, his heat was always the one that was the most broken. Broken so many times that he was so close to giving up all together. Giving up on love and just reverting to sleeping around, not caring about anyone for more than a week.

And when Alec did arrive, he lit up his life. Of course, Magnus almost gave up before anything even happened. When Isabelle invited him to the wedding, he so almost didn't show up. Thank the angel he did. Alec would be married to a woman who he didn't love and who didn't love him. But Alec, good, brave Alexander stopped his own wedding to make decisions that finally made him happy, instead of doing things that benefited people around him, and never himself. Alec had become and inspiration to many shadowhunters who had felt the way he had before he met Magnus. Alec had been destined for a life of sadness, watching Jace be who he was and longing after his parabatai for the rest of his life. So really, as much and Alec saved Magnus' life, Magnus saved Alec's too.

And now, Magnus was sitting here in his loft. The loft that Alec had just yesterday asked to move in to. That had been what had really set it off. Magnus still stood by what he said. To move in only two months into a relationship would be such a big step and Magnus was still to nervous to put all of himself into their relationship. Yes, he trusted Alec with his life. And yes, if they did move in, they would be closer than ever just like Alec said. But Magnus didn't want them to get too close. If they did, Alec might start to find reasons that he would hate about Magnus. All the little things that Magnus did that Alec could easily find horrible. He didn't want Alec to leave. If Alec left, Magnus had no idea what he would do. Magnus had already left him once and doing that tore it apart. He couldn't lose him.

And then Alec had gone to find the box. Magnus understood what made Alec feel self conscious. Magnus was the first man Alec had ever been with. And for him to find a box full of memories of people that Magnus had loved and outlived would have obviously freaked him out. He was worried that he would never end up in that box. He was scared he would become a burden once he was old and couldn't do the things that he could now. Magnus would still look like he was in his twenties and would still be able to do all the things a twenty year old could. But Alec would grow old just like any mortal would. One thing Magnus' wished for was for Alec to understand that it would be just as painful for Magnus. To see the one he loved grow old and for him to eventually die would kill him. Of course he didn't want that to happen. But he couldn't change Alec. He knew that Alec would hate seeing everyone he loved die, so it was just something that Magnus had to handle when the time comes. He had done it for centuries after all. It would be so much harder to get over his Alexander though. Magnus knew it. What he didn't know was how he was going to deal with the pain.

A violent and shrill ring made Magnus almost jump out of his skin. He picked up his phone and the screen read ' _Biscuit_ '. Magnus sighed and shook his head. Just once he wanted to go a few days seeing only one shadowhunter; Alec.

"Hello?" Magnus said monotonously.

"Hey Magnus. Um, I need your help."

"Really? I would've never guessed you were ringing me for help and not a social call." Magnus said sarcastically. He sighed to calm himself down. He didn't want to be rude to his Biscuit. "I'm sorry. What's wrong darling?'

"We've got a lead on the Owl. Izzy's busy, Jace seems to be no where to be found and Alec- Well I'm not quite sure what's wrong with Alec but he stormed into his office straight away and locked the door. So, you're my only hope."

"Okay. Do you want me to portal to the Institute?"

"No it's okay. I'll meet you at the scene. 5th Avenue, by the mall, I'll meet you outside."

"Okay. I'll see you in a bit."

"Bye Magnus."

Magnus was just about to hang up when he heard his name being called again.

"I'm sorry." Clary said quietly. "We only ever call you for help and you deserve more than that. I just want you to know that you mean a lot to mean. I'm sorry. I love you Magnus."

Magnus' heart warmed.

"Thank you Biscuit. I love you too."

Magnus hung up and smiled to himself. Maybe getting calls to help weren't terrible.

———

Magnus hopped out of the portal just in front of the mall and immediately caught sight of a petite red-headed girl standing by the entrance. Magnus smiled and strolled over to her.

"Magnus, you made it!" Clary smiled and gave him a hug. "Come on, the sensor reads that there's suspicious activity down this alley."

"Why is it always alleyways?" Magnus pondered as they walked, Clary following the sensor's directions. "It could be a nice place, like a park, or a Macy's."

"I think if there was a demon in a Macy's it would get pretty wrecked. You don't want to see all those precious make-up palettes ruined do you?" Clary looked over her shoulder with a devious grin.

"Touché."

Clary threw her head back and laughed. Magnus was happy. Clary had been through a lot in her life. The fact that she had managed to deal with that, become a fully fledged shadowhunter and deal with all the problems the Owl has brought was truly admirable and it overjoyed Magnus to see her enjoying herself.

Clary stopped suddenly and Magnus walked into her back.

"Shh!" Clary whipped round and put a hand over Magnus' mouth to quiet his squeal. "This is the place."

Magnus nodded and pulled the girl's hand away. She pocketed her sensor and put a hand over the handle of her seraph blade. Magnus fingers twitched by his sides. His magic was almost bubbling over. It was desperate to be used, desperate for a fight.

"The Owl should be here somewhere." Clary whispered.

"Wherever he is, he doesn't seem to be here yet." Magnus said. He regretted his words almost instantly. "Oh I totally jinxed it then didn't I?"

And just after that, a human looking figure landed in front of them seemingly out of no where. Clary leapt back and grabbed Magnus' hand, pulling him away from the Owl so he wasn't to close. Clary pulled her blade out of its holster and Magnus raised a hand, making it spark and conjured flames ready to be thrown.

The Owl simply stared at the two for a bit before it pounced. Magnus pushed Clary out of the way and blasted the Owl off of its feet before he could come anywhere near her. He would not let his Biscuit get hurt. No way.

The creature growled and it slid back and hit the wall. It didn't seem to make much difference however. Magnus growled. It seemed he would have to use more power. He let his glamour drop to put as much magic he had into the spell and cast the Owl flying backwards. It hit the wall behind it so hard that it cracked. Magnus was pretty chuffed with himself.

"That was amazing." Clary gasped from the floor where Magnus had pushed her. The Owl hadn't moved in a few minutes and they were just watching him just in case. "I didn't think it'd be knocked down that quickly."

Magnus turned to Clary and wiped his hands of his jacket.

"Well, what can I say? I do have quite the way with-"

"MAGNUS WATCH OUT!"

Magnus couldn't even comprehend Clary's scream before there was a numb feeling in his stomach. He looked down and saw a large shard of metal off of the floor sticking out of his stomach. He ever so slightly turned his head just in time to see the Owl jumped away out of sight. Clary was screaming in rage and throwing daggers but it was gone.

"Cla- Clary..." Magnus managed to squeak out. Clary ran over and caught him as he crumbled to the floor.

"Magnus! Oh by the angel I- Let me just- Magnus I don't know what to do!" Clary shouted desperately pressing down on the wound as well as she could without removing the shard. She had blood all over her hands and there were tears streaking though the dirt and dust on her cheeks.

"I need," Magnus coughed violently. "I need to get home." He has almost passed out about five times already but he had to stay conscious, for Clary.

"How am I going to take you to Brooklyn?!"

Magnus lifted his hand as best as he could and a few tiny blue sparks came out. After a few seconds, a small flickering portal appeared. Just as Clary started to lift him, it disappeared. Clary watched in horror as Magnus' eyes rolled into the back of his head and he fell unconscious in her hands.

Clary screamed out, she didn't know what to do.

"Wait, portal..." Clary thought as she remembered Magnus trying to make one. "Portal rune!"

She pulled her stele out of her pocket and hurriedly drew her rune, thinking about nothing but Magnus' loft. It appeared, a spinning golden vortex but Clary knew it wouldn't be there for long. Her portals never stayed for more than a minute or so. She struggled with him, but managed to half pick up Magnus and drag him through.

They landed on his living room carpet and the shard in his stomach fell out.

"No!" Clary yelled, crawling over to him. The blood was coming faster now the shard was gone. She quickly grabbed tissues from the box that was on the coffee table and pressed her hands down on the wound. "Who do I call, who do I call, who do I-"

She quickly grabbed her phone and smashed in Alec's number.

———

Alec had been trying to finish paperwork without thinking about Magnus when he got the phone call. He read Clary's name and rolled his eyes. He did not want to deal with that little girl, especially not after that morning earlier. He answered nonetheless.

"What is it Clary?" He huffed.

"It's Magnus!"

Alec shot up out of his chair.

"Please Alec, he's been stabbed, I don't know what to do, I'm all by myself!" She was weeping, practically screaming out her words. Her voice was shaky and cracking.

"I'm coming." Alec said hurriedly before hanging up and quickly pulling on a jacket.

He ran out of the Institute, ignoring everyone's shouts, and started sprinting down the street towards Magnus' loft. It was a long run to Brooklyn.

———

Clary was trying not to pass out herself. She had been pushing down on the wound for about five minutes and the blood hadn't really stopped. Magnus was still breathing, thank the angel, but it was shaky and uneven. She was completely lost, she'd never had to deal with anything like this before. She'd always usually been able to use her stele. But she can't put and iratze on Magnusz

Suddenly, Alec was there, running in the door and spotting them straight away on the floor. He was whispering Magnus' name under his breath like a mantra. He landed on his knees at Magnus' side and immediately grabbed his hand and squeezed it a few times, trying to wake Magnus from his unconscious state. I didn't seem to be working. He pulled his hand out of Magnus' and took Clary's place, pushing pressure onto the wound.

"What happened." Alec shouted at Clary. "Why weren't you there to protect him?!"

"Alec, I'm sorry, I tried but the Owl-"

"You didn't try hard enough!" Alec yelled, his voice ringing through the loft. “Go get some healing things from Magnus' shelves in his office. NOW!"

Clary ran away, tears still streaming down her face and sniffing loudly. Alec ignored her and turned his attention back to Magnus.

"Please wake up... _please_!"

Magnus did not stir.

Alec knew it was cliche, but he remembered when he himself was lying unconscious on Magnus' couch. He recalled feeling someone else's lips on his own, knowing that feeling even in a coma.

He leaned down slowly and placed his lips on Magnus', just for a few seconds, hoping for something to show, _anything_.

"Alexander?" Magnus groaned, moving his head and squeezing his eyes tighter. Just him waking slightly had stopped the flow of blood completely and it even looked as though some of it was going back in. Magnus was trying to use his magic.

"Shhh, it's okay Magnus, just-" Alec paused. He had no idea what to say. He didn't know how to help at all. He'd never had to help a downworlder, he's only ever healed shadowhunters usibg runes. But he couldn't use runes on Magnus.

Magnus mumbled something that sounded like 'hand' and moved his head around uncomfortably.

"Hand, Alec." Magnus repeated. "Str-" he coughed violently. "Strength..."

Alec grabbed onto Magnus' hand and gripped it tightly.

"Take it, take all of it!" Alec pleaded.

As soon as the words left his mouth, he felt the familiar tug inside him of his strength being taken. It was a numb kind of pain that never stopped. Magnus was stirring even more now, his eyes slowly fluttering. The wound was beginning to close. His finger tips were sparking, little blue flashes coming from his fingertips.

Alec saw black spots and he knew he was close to passing out. Magnus was taking too much of his strength. But Alec didn't dare let go. Anything to make Magnus better, even if it meant he himself getting hurt.

Then, it stopped. The pain went away and Alec slumped to the ground, panting as if he'd just run a marathon.

"Alec?" Magnus said. He slowly raised himself onto his elbows and looked down on Alec's frail figure. "Alec! What did I do?!"

"You... took my... strength." Alec struggled to get the words out. "I offered it..."

"Ale, you idiot I took too much!" Magnus shouted. "Something terrible could've happened to you!"

Alec chuckled under his breath.

"Says the guy who was just bleeding out on the floor."

Magnus looked down at his clothes to see his entire body stained in blood, and most of the floor around it.

"What happened?" Magnus rubbed his head. "It looks like a murder scene. Is that my blood?"

"You were stabbed." Alec had managed to sit himself up but he was still breathing heavily. "Look at your stomach."

Magnus pushed away his shirt and found a long scar running down his abdomen.

"That's why you gave your strength up! To heal me!" Magnus scowled at him. "You almost killed yourself for me?!"

"A world without you, is a world not worth living in." Alec said simply. "I would give up anything for you."

"Stop being so damn romantic." Magnus grumbled whilst pulling Alec into a crushing hug. Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus' body and held onto him, never wanting to let go again.

"Alec I brought everything I could-" Clary ran in, her arms full of jars and bottles. She stopped at looked at the two boys hugging. "Oh."

Magnus lifted his head to look at her.

"Hello Biscuit. Sorry for giving you a fright darling."

"Magnus you idiot!" Clary screeched. She ran down onto the ground and hugged him. "Stop being the hero!"

"I'm sorry, it's not my fault I got stabbed by a demon."

Clary slapped him on the shoulder and nuzzled into his neck. Magnus smiled softly and held her closer.

"Don't do that again." Clary was wiping tears away. She looked up at Alec. "Thank you."

"Thank you for calling me." Alec stood her up with him and put a hand on her shoulder. "But you should get back to the Institute. You've had a tiring day and you need your rest. I'll be alright here."

"Okay." Clary hugged Alec quickly. She waved and left the loft, shutting the door quietly behind her.

Alec turned back and saw Magnus was sitting the couch, wincing as he got himself more comfortable. Alec sat next to him and slid his hand into Magnus' and intertwined their fingers.

"Alec..." Magnus started softly. "I know you don't want to talk about this..."

"You're not wrong there." Alec said under his breath.

"But we have to." Magnus our two fingers under Alec's chin to lift up his head and look him in the eyes. "Please just let me talk first."

Alec sighed but nodded.

"Alexander, that box is purely for memory. I can't let myself forget all the people that I've loved. If you were immortal, and you're family was gone, would you just leave behind those memories and keep nothing of them?" Alec looked to the floor and shook his head at Magnus' words. "Those people in there, they were like my family." Magnus continued. "They loved me when no one else would. A lot of them saved my life. I can't let them be forgotten. But you," Magnus grabbed Alec's hand tighter. "You are unlike anyone in that box. You saved me when I was in one of my darkest times. I'm good at masking my feelings Alexander. No one would've known if it weren't for you. You see my vulnerabilities but you don't turn away. You saw my warlock mark and called them beautiful when others have called them ugly. You have given me so many things, not just physical objects. But the gifts I have gotten are worth more than everything in that box. Hell, you could have a box all to yourself Alexander."

Alec lifted his head and sucked in a breath.

"I don't want you to have to live through my death. I don't want to cause you that kind of pain." He said softly.

"Alexander. I may be immortal. But I'm not invincible. You were just here to witness what happened to me. We are still at war. A thing like that could happen to me everyday for all we know and one time, it may be worse than that and I could die." Alec flinched at the last word. Magnus leaned in closer to him and moved his free hand to his cheek. "Just because I'm immortal, that doesn't mean I'm automatically going to outlive you. There is every possibility that I could die first. And do you think I want to put _you_ through that kind of pain? You are still so young Alexander and that's not a bad thing. I just don't want something like my death to put you off love forever."

"I don't want my death to put you off love forever either." Alec almost whispered. "I just don't want to become something you have to just tolerate. When I can't do the things I do now. When I can't care for you the way I do now, I'm just going to become this person that lives with you that you don't even want anymore, but you keep me out of pity because I'll have no where else to go."

"You'll never be something like that Alexander." Magnus reassured him. "I love you too much for you to ever become anything other than the one I care about the most."

"Can't you just make me immortal?" Alec suggested weakly.

"As much as I wish I could live with you forever, no." Magnus sighed. "It is possible, but this is a curse more than anything Alec. I couldn't bear to watch you go through it. You'd have to stand and watch as your Izzy, Max, your _parabatai_ die and be unable to stop it." Magnus shook his head. "An immortal life is not one you want to live Alexander. I have lost so many people and I will not let you lose people too."

Alec nodded slightly.

"I get it." He said sadly. "I love you. I'll always love you Magnus. Even when I'm old and frail and can't do anything, I'll still love you just as much as I do right now. That's one thing that's never going to change."

"And my love for you will never fade either. I love you so much." Magnus smiled and a tear slide down his cheek.

"I love you too." Alec laughed softly and wiped unshed tears out of his eyes.

Magnus places a sweet kiss on Alec's lips and Alec leaned into the sweet touch of Magnus hand in his, and the other on his cheek. His own free hand slid down to rest of Magnus' waist.

Magnus hummed and smiled into the kiss.

"You know what I would love do to right now?" Magnus purred against Alec's lips.

"What?" Alec's voice had gotten much deeper and his stomach was jumping at Magnus' words.

Magnus leaned forward and placed a kiss just underneath his ear, and one on his earlobe. Alec shivered.

"I would love some more of that French toast you made this morning." Magnus whispered in Alec's ear in a sultry tone.

Alec snorted and pushed Magnus away. Magnus laughed and kissed his shadowhunter’s cheek.

"You such a tease." Alec said through his laughs.

"We have a lifetime to do other things that isn't eating French toast. I think I can afford a little time to tease."

Alec quickly kissed the tip of Magnus' nose.

"Only if I get to have dessert afterwards."

Magnus laughed and dragged him into the kitchen.

"We'll see how good the French toast tastes, then I'll decide."

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I hope you enjoyed reading this! 
> 
> This is based off the sudden sadness of season three with malec  
> I just want them to be okay again :(
> 
> Hopefully they’ll just kiss and make up and everything can go back to loveliness and happiness 
> 
> But knowing shadowhunters probably not 
> 
> We can hope though


End file.
